


Revenge

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [65]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Murder, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "Destruction is necessary," comes the rumbling, amplified voice from within the imitation Zero mask. CC pulls it off, shaking out her lime green, waist-length hair, blinking slow. "For rebirth," she explains, tucking the mask in the crook of her arm.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO CODE GEASS FANDOM I'M NOT DEAD EITHER AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THAT ONE CHAPTER FIC. OOPS. It's another Zero!Euphemia reimagining but I decided to make something additional for this AU headcanon. My first kind of inkling for it was [A New Kingdom of Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/series/159584). Feel free to peek on it! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

065\. Revenge

*

What remains of northeastern end of Britannian Victory Memorial Center is reduced to blackened, smoking ciders, smoldering with corpses of the administrators in favor of purging Area 11's ghetto.

A tall, slender figure dressed as Zero emerges from the rubble, brushing off her arms. The black of Zero's cape far more navy than the original.

" _Destruction is necessary_ ," comes the rumbling, amplified voice from within the imitation Zero mask. CC pulls it off, shaking out her lime green, waist-length hair, blinking slow. "For rebirth," she explains, tucking the mask in the crook of her arm.

Zero nods, gazing towards the sky. A pair of white doves flutter overhead, swelling a misplaced, thorny sense of hope in Zero's— _Euphemia's_ breast.

" _I know_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
